1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container, an image forming unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known which forms a toner image on a photosensitive drum in an image forming unit and transfers the toner image onto a recording medium. Such an image forming apparatus may have an agitator for agitating toner in a toner storage portion. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-292366 discloses an image forming unit including an agitating bar rotatably extending in a longitudinal direction of a toner storage portion.